codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Call of Duty: Partisan
Overview The game is set in during World War Two taking place in France, Norway, Italy, Yugoslavia, North Africa, Greece, Poland, Lebanon and the Philippines. As the same suggests the player takes the role of a resistance fighter. Plot The game takes over 11 different plot lines all can be completed at one's own free will after completing the first French mission. The plots are summarised as followed. France-Duchamp This campaign takes place in and around Paris. The player takes the roll of Jean-Marc Duchamp, a saboteur and a spy for the Parisian resistance. Duchamp is tasked with taking out various Nazi infrastructure, vehicles and officers. France-Agent Sullivan OSS Agent Pierre Sullivan was sent into the Nazi puppet state of Vichy France with a simple enough task. To kill a Wehrmacht general and a Vichy corneal. Getting a head of himself and planning to kill them both unnecessarily at the same time. Sullivan was arrested by the Vichy army and after escaping from captivity he plans to finish his mission in France. Norway The campaign is set in Oslo and the player takes the roll of Ulrich Anderson. Anderson's main goals are strikes and sabotage. After a failed attack on a German outpost Anderson and his squad flee from Oslo towards the Swedish border. Italy The first part of the campaign is entirely set in Milan. Carlo La Rosa will take on two missions. An assassination of a high rankings fascist and an escape from Milan. La Rosa's car runs out of gas and he is killed by the SS. Then the rest of the campaign follows Dina Adessi in the area of Lake Garda. Yugoslavia The Yugoslavian campaign is set during the Battles of Kozara, Neretva, Sutjeska and the 6th Offensive. The character is Vodnik Boris Popović, a Montenegrin partisan. North Africa The campaign follows Ibrahim Bin Muhammed an Algerian Free French soldier. Many of the missions involve helping British and American troops. Greece Yiorgos Megalos was a member of a small EAM strike squad in Crete before his commander was killed during a hit and run attack. Megalos now promoted to lochías goes with the rest of his squad to the mainland to support them in a umcoming battle against both the Italians and Germans. Poland In the Polish campaign you play as Bronisław Adamczak of the Armia Krajowa in various battles in the Polish front. Lebanon The Lebanese story follows Yves Zaman. The player and the rest of the Lebanese-French resistance are placed against Vichy and German forces nearly entirely in Beirut. The Philippines The Philippine story follows Jesús Garcia-Kohalmi. Garcia is placed against the Japanese after the Americans leave the islands. Fighting for a freedom and a republic he is determined to defeat them. Trivia *Many of the missions on Duchamp's campaign and the Italian, Greek and Yugoslavian have references to cinema about partisans from these countries. For example Popović's lieutenant resembles Valter from Valter Defends Sarajevo while Popović himself looks like Novak from the Battle of Neretva. *Agent Sullivan's mother is French and his father is Irish. *Many missions involve the likes of sabotage. *Dina Adessi heavily resembles Sylva Koscina who played Danica in the Yugoslavian film Battle of Neretva. *The only playable character never seen clearly is Carlo La Rosa.